Why I support Helsa and Hans redemption
by Scanman91
Summary: This is why I would like to see Hans get redeemed in Frozen 2, Hans haters, please read with an open mind.


I'm a Helsa shipper; I have been one for a while and plan to stay one. While I don't care for Jelsa for Elsanna I won't say they're terrible and no one should ship them. I usually don't like to say most ships are wrong. As a Helsa shipper I think Hans has a chance of redemption in the sequel, there are rumors that he will be but no real conformation yet. Something I have noticed since I have gotten into the fandom is the all out Hans haters. They don't like Hans at all. To them he doesn't deserve redemption. I have to disagree on this, he can be redeemed. I will explain why here.

Most Hans haters say he doesn't deserve redemption because he tried to kill the sisters. He did it all for the throne and had no remorse. That's true, sort of. We don't know if he had remorse of not. The last we see of him is when he's thorn in the brig. Maybe that's where everything that just happened went down to him. On the way be home he realized what he had done and knew it was the worst mistake of his life.

"Hans is a sociopath, he can't love" No, you don't know what that means. For one, there is a difference between sociopath and psychopath. A sociopath CAN feel love and remorse. They become the way they are though a bad childhood experience. This fits Hans. He was ignored as a Child and not given much love; this can really hurt a child. A Psychopath is less likely to feel love and remorse. They are born the way they are. While both aren't curable sociopaths can be given meds and therapy to help them fit better in society.

They also miss one of the films messages. "people make bad choices when they're mad or _scared_ or stressed. Throw a little _love_ their way, and you'll bring out their best" So this can go for Elsa and not Hans? It is among those things that people to make bad choices sometimes. I have done so. I have yelled at friends before and gotten in fights with them because I was mad, scared, or stressed. I would later regret what I said and hope I would be forgiven. Hans was among these, it wasn't his fault his childhood was horrible. Sure, you could also say the other message was don't judge a book by its cover. Just because someone is handsome doesn't mean they're a good person. But they've already had this message with Beauty and the Beast, even though Belle didn't care for Hans, but the town did.

Both Hans and Elsa are similar. Hans was ignored by his family while Elsa was locked away in her room. They both have social problems because of this. Because Elsa is now accepted among her people, she could help Hans into society and show he's not a monster.

Speaking of monsters remember "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans stopped Elsa from becoming a murderer. He was going to kill the guards. Now I know what you're thinking. "She was just defending herself". Yes, she was. But everyone was scared of her. She froze and entire country. If she killed the guard's people would be even more scared of her and agree she needs to be stopped. Hans stopped Elsa from becoming a murderer; therefore, he stopped her from being charged with treason and killed by her own people

There are also other villains who have been redeemed. Zuko was redeemed in Avatar the Last Airbender after multiple accepts to capture Aang and send him to Zuko's father to be killed. Maleficent was redeemed in movie. Darth Vader was redeemed in Return of the Jeti even though many people died in the war. There are many redeemed villains. Disney animation has none. This makes them look very black and white. If you're bad you'll always be bad if you're good you're always be good. Bad guys have many flows while good people are perfect. Hans being redeemed will bring character to Disney and show they're not scared to change things a little.

Helsa is the most likely to happen. Disney and Dreamworks are enemies, they won't make a while movie together. It took Disney 70 years to have a Black Princess; I don't think they would have lesbian princesses any time soon. I would like them to as it would be a step up for them, but I don't see it happening. Besides, they're sisters, it's just weird.

Hans is a human being; he deserves a second chance just as anyone else would. If you made a huge mistake wouldn't you want that second chance? A chance to prove them wrong and that you're really sorry. I have given people second chances and people have given me second chances. Yes, he needed to be punished, and he was. Hans needs a chance at redemption. We all do.

Hans voice actor Santino Fontana said that the writers were planning on redeeming Hans. Now this was before the sequel was announced. He's also only a voice actor, he doesn't work on the movie. However, he would know more than we would. While Fontana isn't a reliable source from that interview, he's more reliable than someone on Tumblr.

The upcoming novel "A Frozen Heart" shows that Hans childhood was not that great. All but one of his bothers hate him, his father doesn't care for him, he sees himself as a throw away, he sees the castle as a prison; he daydreams about being an only child, and more. This story has not been confirmed as canon, but it also has not been de-conformed. If it is conformed, then we might know that Hans will be redeemed in Frozen 2. If it's non-canon, he still has a chance at being redeemed. We just won't know for sure for a while longer.

People who hate Hans say that Helsa shippers support abuse to women and that they are sociopaths themselves. This is not sure, at all. Did you ever come to think that maybe some Helsa shippers feel neglected themselves? They feel that some people don't care about them and just see them as worthless. Apparently, you haven't. Some shippers do feel that way, to make Hans redeemed and get with Elsa shows that they so have people who like them. Other shippers just believe in redemption, even someone like Hans deserves it. Hans could change if given the chance. If he isn't, he may not change at all because Elsa and Anna would be too stubborn and Unforgiving. This would just spread a bad message for the film. There have been people I at first hated, but when I got to know them we become friends. This can happen for Hans too.

There you have it. This is why Hans is a redeemable character. For any Hans haters who did read this all the way though I would like to thank you. Thanks for reading my opinion and I hope you do see why us Helsa shippers think the way we do. I hope it also gives you a chance to reconsider your opinion on it. I'm not going to force you to support Helsa, you can still support Jelsa or Elsanna; but I hope you'll give Helsa a chance if it happens and just pass Frozen 2 as a bad movie if it happens. If I ever have any other opinions on why Hans is redeemable I will update. Thank you for reading.


End file.
